Cycle 1 Episode 1
Hi Ladies! It's me Jessica Smothers (lol)! Today we gonna find a top model from well know superstars. First before we begin let me tell you how this show works. Each week the models will have a theme must go for. All Photo's must be online of course. Each will be judged on 4 categories. Categories *1. Outfit - Outfits are what mostly sets the theme. Outfits must match the theme that's given. There is total of 10 points to be given here. **From shirt to shoes **If holding anything points be marked off. **Match the theme *2. Body - In this game doesn't matter if your skinny or fat. This is mostly to showcase your body in the whole photo. Is no expectations to it. If pic has whole body pic them its max of 10 points. *3. Look - One way to look is matching face as well. **Must look forward for better points **N^o items at all from sunglasses, hats, hearties, or anything covers the head (Only glasses expected is normal glasses that helps you see.) *4. Random - Random.org will give a random score of 1-10. *5. Overall score is final score. Max points given is 40 points for every week and lowest possible score is 4. Now lets meet our ladies. . . . . First we have Ryan Newman. Next we have Jennifer Lawrence. Next we have Lady Gaga and Sarah Paulson. If you didn't think that wasn't crazy enough we also have Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillies. These next 3 will definitely spice up the game for sure. Here is Ellen DeGeneres, Emma Watson, and Da’Vonne Rogers. Up next is Courteney Cox. Here is 2 female song writers Nicki Minaj and Zendaya. Last 2 and certainly not least Jacqueline Macinnes Wood and Margot Robbie. Ok before we start lets go over last few details. Each model was given the themes already and and shot each one. Tho only when its time for the week to come up is when I judge them. So lets get to first them of this week is Casual wear. See you girls later when you get done deciding what pics you like to use. WELCOME back everyone! So models has gave in their photo's and time to judge them. First up Ariana Grande. Not bad start lets see what Courteney gave us. Well Courteney means you are save. Ariana don't worry yet still over 12 more to go anything can happen. Lets see Da’Vonne now. Da’Vonne That's not so good, but for you Ariana means your save as well. Ryan please step on up. Lets see what your score is.. Good job Ryan highest score yet. Sarah step on up. Sarah looks you you barely survived. Step up your game or your gonna be going home soon. Zendaya take a step forward. Zendaya I can tell you and to all other models as well. You had highest score this week. Congrats. Six ladies has had scores taken so far and just eight remain to know where they stand. Da’Vonne is still in danger. Emma some on up. Lady Gaga.. Next Jacqueline.... Jennifer step up on up. Just 4 ladies with unknowing fate that leads them. Nicki and Ellen step on up. First lets do Nicki. Congrats ladies. Da’Vonne not looking so good for you. Elizabeth and Margot lets get to your scores. Lets start with Margot. Elizabeth and Da’Vonne.. I can say for sure that one of you is going home. Elizabeth lets see your score. Da’Vonne I'm so sorry. Tho you had the weakest photo. Sorry to tell you this but you are eliminated. It's time for you to go. Ok girls as for rest of you congrats on staying.